<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lohnenswerte Investition by LadyMorgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641721">Lohnenswerte Investition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan'>LadyMorgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zwischen den Welten ... DAS SPIEL [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Sabriel - Freeform, Sub Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Er zitterte und versuchte auszuweichen. Heiße Funken tanzten über seine Haut, jedoch ... es fühlte sich gut an – dieses Prickeln auf seiner Haut und er spürte wie seine Lust wieder zunahm.<br/>Sam kam an seine Vorderseite und er sah die Wunderkerze in ihrer Hand.<br/>„Eigentlich müsste ich dich bestrafen für so viel Geilheit. Aber ich interpretiere dein Verlangen als Kompliment“, schmunzelte sie und Gabriel stöhnte zur Bestätigung.<br/>Diese Sekunden, in denen sich ihr Blick in ihn bohrte, ihn erforschte und erkundete. Diese Sekunden waren ihm die heiligsten und intimsten, die Essenz ihrer Zuneigung und Liebe.<br/>Er sah seiner Frau direkt in die Augen, eigentlich durfte er das ja nicht aber er konnte nicht anders, denn seit er diese Augen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, fiel es ihm schwer es nicht zu tun; selbst wenn ihm Strafe drohte. Aber im Moment war ihm das egal und da er ohnehin eine bekommen würde dann doch wenigstens aus einem guten Grund.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zwischen den Welten ... DAS SPIEL [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023879</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lohnenswerte Investition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voller Vorfreude kniete er nackt im Spielzimmer und wartete auf seine Frau; überlegte, was ihn erwarten würde. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf, aber eines wusste er und auch wenn es nicht leicht werden würde, so lächelte er vor Aufregung.</p><p>Gabriel merkte, wie er ab diesem Zeitpunkt in so eine Art Trance geriet, wie jedes Mal. Ab jetzt wurde es richtig ernst und er stellte sich darauf ein, vor allem mental.</p><p>Dann hörte er, wie die Türe aufging und automatisch veränderte sich seine Atmung, als er ihre Anwesenheit spürte und gespannt lauschte, um herauszufinden, was sie machte. Gabriel wagte nicht aufzusehen. Respektvoll küsste er ihre Schuhe; ein Ritual und doch so viel mehr. Dann spürte er ihre Hand an seiner Wange und lehnte sich ganz kurz in die Berührung.</p><p>„Hast du dich vorbereitet?“, fragte sie ruhig und er bejahte.</p><p>Sein Darm war leer. Er hatte zwei Einläufe hinter sich, die er sich selber geben musste, was er nicht so toll fand, als wenn seine Frau das übernahm. Gabe war rasiert, geduscht, geschnäuzt und gestriegelt. Bei dem Gedanken was auf ihn zukommen würde wackelte sein Penis interessiert.</p><p>Fisting. Und das so richtig.</p><p> </p><p>Nun saß er da auf seinem Thron und sah sie an, als sie zwischen seinen Beinen saß, mit ihren langen Latexhandschuhen. Mittlerweile hatte er das Gefühl sie zog sich gerne so an. So sexy.</p><p>Auf den Conventions beim Karaoke machte sie das zwar nicht, aber das war ihm auch ganz recht. Keiner sollte sich an seiner Frau aufgeilen, außer ihm. Obwohl er auf der anderen Seite stolz war, dass er so eine schöne Frau hatte.</p><p>
  <em>Sollen doch die anderen ruhig neidisch werden …</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Der Schmerz kam plötzlich, obwohl er darauf vorbereitet war. Er duldete ihn bereitwillig, kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich ihm zu entziehen. Beinahe schaffte er es, doch dann verlor er die Kontrolle und wand sich unruhig. Natürlich hatte er Angst vor dem Schmerz, nein nicht Angst, sondern <em>Respekt</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Männer haben keine Angst!</em>
</p><p>„Hör auf, sonst tu ich dir unabsichtlich weh!“, sagte sie streng und er versuchte sich zu beruhigen.</p><p>In seiner Enttäuschung über sich selbst wimmerte er leise. Dann richtete er sich aber entschlossen wieder auf, damit sie weitermachen konnte. Er hatte nur dafür zu sorgen, dass er benutzbar war.</p><p>Tiefe Dankbarkeit für ihre Geduld erfüllte ihn wieder. Sie könnte grober, sie könnte rücksichtsloser sein. Sie hatte die Macht – es war ihr Recht.</p><p>Gabriel konzentrierte sich brav darauf, entspannt zu bleiben. Für Samantha ebenso wie für ihn selbst.</p><p>Die Stimme seiner Frau leitete ihn durch seine Angst, also … Respekt.</p><p>Dann stöhnte er laut auf, ohne sich sicher zu sein, ob vor Erregung oder vor Schmerz. Das folgende Lob erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. Samantha ließ ihn nicht unnötig leiden.</p><p>Seine Frau machte es ihm leicht; immer feinfühlig, immer sanft, immer besorgt um ihn.</p><p> </p><p>Mit Genugtuung und sinnlichem Vergnügen sah sie, dass sich die Atmung ihres Mannes erhöht hatte und dessen Wangen rot geworden waren, als sie ihn sanft mit vier Fingern streckte.</p><p>Sam erlaubte ihm jene Momente zu genießen, in denen seine Erregung unermesslich anstieg, bevor sie sich entschied weiterzumachen. Sie genoss die Momente, wenn er sich zurück lehnte, seine Augen schloss und seine Finger in den Stuhl krallte.</p><p>Plötzlich war ihre Hand weg und er fühlte eine tiefe Leere, sah sie fragend und ein wenig enttäuscht an und fragte sich, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.</p><p>Sie erschauderte kurz bei diesem Anblick, als sie ihre Finger entfernt hatte. Atemberaubend. Sam wurde davon geil. Sein Loch weit offen und klaffend. Mit jedem Atemzug sah sie es öffnen und schließen.</p><p> </p><p>„Steh auf und knie dich auf das Bett. Ich will dass du zusiehst.“</p><p>Oh ja – das hätte er beinahe vergessen. Die beiden hatten jetzt auch einen großen Spiegel.</p><p>Voller Vorfreude hüpfte er herunter und wäre fast weggeknickt, da seine Beine bereits aus Gummi waren.</p><p>Es kam ihm vor, als wären sie schon seit Stunden beschäftigt und er war bereits so von seinen Gefühlen eingenommen, dass er nicht mehr merkte was mit ihm passierte.</p><p>„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst deine Blase leeren?“, zischte sie auf einmal und riss ihn brutal aus den Gedanken.</p><p>
  <em>Hab ich doch ...</em>
</p><p>Erst jetzt sah er die keine Lache, die auf dem Latexbezug schwamm und es war ihm ziemlich peinlich.</p><p>Aber dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Sam das wahrscheinlich gewusst und mit voller Absicht seine Blase massiert hatte, damit es zu diesem Malheur kommen konnte.</p><p>In diesem Stadium, in dem er war, hatte er beinahe keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper.</p><p>„Dass das eine Bestrafung gibt, ist dir hoffentlich klar?“, erwiderte sie scharf und er nickte.</p><p>Ein Schlag auf seine rechte Backe und er zog zischend die Luft ein bevor er sich besann.</p><p>„Ja, my Love“, flüsterte er leise und ärgerte sich über sich selber.</p><p>Bestrafung hin oder her, jetzt genoss er erst einmal, was mit ihm geschah.</p><p>Schwitzend und keuchen beobachtete er ihn und seine Frau im Spiegel und in Gedanken klopfte er sich selber auf die Schulter.</p><p>
  <em>Tolle Investition</em>
</p><p>Es dauerte nicht lange und der nächste Fehler passierte und er war sich sicher, dass das auch wieder reine Provokation war. Ok, natürlich war er auch selber schuld.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel war absolut überreizt, irgendwo zwischen Orgasmus und Schmerzen. Eine wahnsinnige Mischung und er merke, wie sich jeder Nerv, jeder Muskel seines Körpers zusammenzog und er sich komplett in einem Orgasmus auflöste, wie er ihn selten erlebt hatte.</p><p>„Ich hab da wohl deine Frage um Erlaubnis überhört? Oder bist du gar so frech und würdest kommen, ohne mich vorher gefragt zu haben?“</p><p>„Nein, my Love. Es tut mir leid.“</p><p>„Also, willst du mich was fragen?“, fragte sie ruhig und hob die Augenbrauen.</p><p>„Bitte, my Love, bestrafe mich für meinen Ungehorsam und meine Verfehlung“, murmelte er und sah sie im Spiegel an.</p><p>„Ah, jetzt versuchen wir es mit Demut?“, grinste sie amüsiert zurück, „das wird noch ein langer Tag.“</p><p>Er wusste natürlich nicht, was im Kopf seiner Frau vor sich ging. Und das war auch gut so.</p><p>Denn das was dort passierte, war für ihn manchmal gar nicht gut.</p><p>„Bitte“, flehte er einige Minuten später und sah sie wieder im Spiegel an. Rein und raus ... raus und rein. Ihm war schon schwindlig vom Zuschauen.</p><p>„Bitte was?“, fragte sie und bewegte ihre Hand schneller.</p><p>„Bitte darf ich kommen … ich <em>muss</em>“, keuchte er und schlug mit der Faust auf das Bettlaken.</p><p>„Du musst es kontrollieren. Du musst dich zurückhalten, bis ich den Befehl gebe“, antwortete Sam und fuhr zielsicher fort.</p><p>
  <em>Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn. Wie sollte denn das nur irgendjemand aushalten …</em>
</p><p>Sein gesamter Körper bebte und auch Samantha war schon ziemlich am Ende, wie er im Spiegel sehen konnte. Aber immerhin konnte sie sich schon immer besser beherrschen als er.</p><p>Gabriel war völlig bewusst, dass er die nächsten zwei Tage nicht ordentlich sitzen können würde,</p><p>aber das war es so wert.  </p><p>„Ich komme jetzt!“, schrie er verzweifelt, am Rande seiner Beherrschung.</p><p>„Du wartest!“, zischte sie aber nach ein paar weiteren Bewegungen erbarmte sie sich doch, hörte ihren Mann schluchzen und alles anspannen was er hatte, „ich zähle von zehn rückwärts und wehe du kommst bei eins!“</p><p>
  <em>Konzentrier dich Gabe, zehn Sekunden schaffst du auch noch</em>
</p><p>Die Schweißperlen tropften von der Stirn und er biss seine Lippe blutig, das Pulsieren des Blutes war längst in ein Pochen übergegangen und er hörte und spürte es so laut wie nie zuvor und er war sich fast sicher, dass er im nächsten Moment einem Herzinfarkt erliegen würde. Aber das war es so wert.</p><p> </p><p>Danach wusste er nur noch, dass Sam einen Orgasmus hatte und hörte wie die Türe in Schloss fiel, dann nickte er ein, oder wurde ohnmächtig, oder starb.  </p><p>Er schlug die Augen wieder auf, als seine Frau ihm einen kühlen Waschlappen auflegte und saubermachte.</p><p>„Und?“, hörte er leise und mahnend ihre Stimme und er wusste sofort, was sie von ihm</p><p>hören wollte.</p><p>„Danke, my Love.“</p><p>Aus dem Augenwinkle konnte er im Spiegel sehen, dass er grinste wie die Grinsekatze aus</p><p>Alice im Wunderland.</p><p>Er hatte keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit vergangen war, aber wenn er sich bewegte zuckte es mal dort und mal da. Zu behaupten, es ginge ihm gut, wäre wahrscheinlich gelogen.</p><p>Sein Herzschlag war noch immer ziemlich hoch und sein Hintern brannte. Aber das war ein gutes Brennen, wenn er daran dachte, wie es zustande gekommen war. Etwas schwindelig war ihm auch noch immer und er hatte einen unglaublich trockenen Hals.</p><p>„Du hast noch eine Menge an Strafen abzuarbeiten“, sagte sie und er nickte erschöpft, aber glücklich.</p><p>„Ich bin bereit, my Love.“</p><p> </p><p>Mit Missfallen sah er die Reitgerte in ihrer Hand. Er hasste dieses Ding, denn auch wenn es unscheinbar aussah, es tat verflucht weh. Und weil er es hasste, liebte es seine Frau und darum war dieses Instrument ihr ständiger Begleiter. Gabriel dachte darüber nach, ob er vielleicht die Taktik ändern sollte ...</p><p>Zwei auf die Oberschenkel ... rote Flecke zeichneten sich sofort ab ...</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, das brennt, nimm doch meinen Arsch … nein ‚vergiss es der brennt auch!</em>
</p><p>„Die Beine weiter auseinander!“</p><p>Der nächste klatschte ihm auf den Bauch.</p><p>„Den Bauch anspannen!“</p><p>Je ein leichter Schlag auf seine Brustwarzen und er zischte leise, biss sich erneut auf die Lippe.</p><p>„Brust raus, Rücken gerade!“</p><p>Eine Ohrfeige auf die linke Wange – nicht fest, aber da er es nicht kommen gesehen hatte, erschrak er und zuckte zusammen.</p><p>Das war das erste Mal, dass er eine Ohrfeige bekommen hatte. In der Situation natürlich zu Recht.</p><p>„Den Kopf gesenkt … ist deine Lust so groß, dass du alles vergisst was ich dir gelernt habe?“</p><p>Nein, sie war nicht brutal, viel eher waren die Schläge sehr zurückhaltend ... er fühlte es.</p><p>Aber er hasste es von vorne, er hasste Schläge auf seine Brust und besonders auf die Oberschenkel.</p><p>Nur um sich noch mehr konzentrieren zu können, war er bewusst völlig lautlos.</p><p>Sein Penis hing irgendwie leblos herab, sogar seine Eichel zog sich wieder Schutz suchend, in ihre Vorhaut zurück, das spürte er.</p><p> </p><p>Dann kam noch ein Spiel, das nicht so recht seinen Vorstellungen entsprach.</p><p>Nicht falsch verstehen. Gabriel liebte es, seine Frau oral zu verwöhnen, ihr Duft brachte ihn so dermaßen um den Verstand, dass er sich kaum mehr konzentrieren konnte und Konzentration war in ihrem Spiel sehr wichtig.</p><p>Aber alle dreißig Sekunden schlug die Gerte auf seinen Hintern und er bemühte sich mehr als sonst, damit sie bald ihren Höhepunkt hatte.</p><p>Ihm musste nicht alles gefallen, was mit ihm geschah. Sein Körper gehörte speziell in diesen Momenten ihr und diente ihrer Lust. Sie machte damit was immer sie auch wollte. Was Gabriel wollte, spielte keine Rolle. Aber sie fand immer die richtige Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust,</p><p>darum versuchte er sich zu entspannen.</p><p>
  <em>Ich weiß, dass es dir Spaß macht mich heiß zu machen, aber es macht dir noch mehr Spaß, mich fallenzulassen. Du kannst mit mir spielen, wie auf einem Instrument. Ich bin dir ausgeliefert, nicht weil du mich festgebunden hast, nein … viel mehr weil ich es zulasse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meine Loyalität ist grenzenlos, weil ich dir vertraue ... so wie du mir vertraust</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dann hörte er ein Streichholz und da sie den Spiegel umgedreht hatte, konnte er auch nichts</p><p>mehr sehen.</p><p>
  <em>Heiß, es brennt, oh Honey, was ist das... ?</em>
</p><p>Erneut drang ein leises Zischen an seine Ohren, aber diesmal klang das Geräusch anders als zuvor.</p><p>Es erinnerte an …</p><p>
  <em>Ahh … fuck, was machst du da?</em>
</p><p>Er zitterte und versuchte auszuweichen. Heiße Funken tanzten über seine Haut, jedoch ... es fühlte sich gut an – dieses Prickeln auf seiner Haut und er spürte wie seine Lust wieder zunahm.</p><p>Sam kam an seine Vorderseite und er sah die Wunderkerze in ihrer Hand.</p><p>„Eigentlich müsste ich dich bestrafen für so viel Geilheit. Aber ich interpretiere dein Verlangen als Kompliment“, schmunzelte sie und Gabriel stöhnte zur Bestätigung.</p><p>Diese Sekunden, in denen sich ihr Blick in ihn bohrte, ihn erforschte und erkundete. Diese Sekunden waren ihm die heiligsten und intimsten, die Essenz ihrer Zuneigung und Liebe.</p><p>Er sah seiner Frau direkt in die Augen, eigentlich durfte er das ja nicht aber er konnte nicht anders, denn seit er diese Augen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, fiel es ihm schwer es nicht zu tun; selbst wenn ihm Strafe drohte. Aber im Moment war ihm das egal und da er ohnehin eine bekommen würde dann doch wenigstens aus einem guten Grund.</p><p> </p><p>** <span class="u">Im nächsten Kapitel</span> ...</p><p>Frauenpower</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>